Dance Magic Dance
by HollyJinx
Summary: Labyrinth AU: Prompt by ObsidianPen. Harry is a young man who uses fantasy as an escape. What happens when fantasy becomes reality? What happens when wishes come true? Harry races against the clock to save Dudley. Not everything is as it seems in the Labyrinth. You can't take anything for granted. Warnings: Harrymort, ooc-ness, I have no idea what I'm doing.
1. Morsmordre

**Morsmordre**

" _No one could blame you, for walking away,  
too much rejection, no love injection.  
Life can't be easy, it's not always swell.  
Don't tell me truth hurts, little girl,  
_' _cause it hurts like hell.  
But, down in the Underground,_

 _you'll find someone true…"_

The sky was thick with clouds filled of rain. The air calm and smooth, that special atmosphere before a spectacular storm. A small park was empty, save for a young man dressed in robes reciting lines from a book. The boy was so lost in his imagination he didn't notice a snowy white owl land on a nearby statue. Dramatically re-enacting a scene with his dog, who sat on a stone bench looking bored, he reached the climactic part of the story.

"You're the one who is weak. You will never know love or friendship... love or friendship…" The boy sighed, failing to recall the lines. "Damn. Can never remember that last…"

He pulled a book from his robes. Flipping through the pages he searched for the correct quote. A few pages in he found the part he was looking for. Face set, jade eyes bright, he read aloud.

"You will never know love or friendship, and I feel sorry for you," he smiled down at the book. Lost again in its wondrous pages.

Before he could recite the scene again however, a clock chimed. He looked incredulously towards the large tower, adjusting his glasses. He was late again.

"I don't believe it, it's 7 o'clock! Come on, Sirius!"

A large black dog bound after the boy as he ran from the park. The owl watched them leave. Thunder rumbled ominously in the clouds above. As suddenly as if a switch was flipped water poured from the skies, soaking the young man and his dog. They ran faster, the owl followed overhead. Cutting through streets and backyards racing towards home. Fighting against the storm, his drenched cloak weighing him down. Breaking through some trees, he could see Privet Drive now. He slowed to a jog as the house came into view. His uncle was waiting impatiently on the front porch.

"Oh, it's not _fair!_ " The young man shouted, exasperated. He came to a stop at the bottom of the stairs. He pushed wet hair out of his eyes as he looked up at the large man before him.

"Oh _really?_ " His uncle drawled, glaring down at him.

"I'm sorry!"

"Well don't just stand there, come on."

The young man glared at his shoes as he started for the stairs, calling Sirius to follow. He only made it half a step before his uncle's eyes got wide and his face flushed with rage.

"NOT THE DOG!" His uncle boomed.

"But it's pouring!"

"Go on, into the garage, go," his uncle shooed the dog away.

Sirius dejectedly made his way towards the garage. Shaking his fur out as he went. The young man pushed passed his annoyed uncle, making his way into the posh house. The large man was on his heels as he entered. Face red, eyes hard.

"Harry," His uncle was livid. "You're an hour late-"

"I said I was sorry!" Harry cut in.

The large man pulled at his mustache, something he did when he was greatly irritated. His mustache had bald patches.

"LET ME FINISH, BOY!" He was seething. Harry shut his mouth glaring at his shoes again. His uncle waited for him to say anything. He did not.

"Now, your aunt and I go out very rarely-"

"You go out every single weekend!"

" _And_ we expect you to babysit Dudley _only_ if it won't interfere with your plans," Harry's uncle smiled smugly at him, his plump face insinuating that he thought this was quite generous. It was not. Harry had no choice.

"How would know my plans anyway? You never even ask!" Harry knew arguing would get him nowhere, he didn't care.

His uncle expected him to look after Dudley whether he had prior engagements or not. His concerns for Harry's plans was a farce. He was never considerate of Harry though the way he talked, you'd think he always checked in to see what Harry was up to.

"I'd assume you'd tell me if you had plans and rearrange them accordingly," his uncle sneered. "You _should_ have plans, a boy your age should be out more. Not stuck in _books!_ "

Harry stood in the entry hall, flabbergasted. His uncle never told him to go out. He once told Harry that he was too _strange_ to go out and make friends. In fact, he often scolded Harry for being outside _too much_. Telling Harry he would disturb the neighbors with his peculiarity. That it was unbecoming for a boy his age to be out and about, that he should be home taking care of the house. Harry seethed.

"I can't do anything right, can I?" Harry spat. He turned and stormed up the stairs, seeking the comfort of his room. His aunt was waiting for him at the top of the stairs.

"Ah, Harry, you are home. We were worried," his aunt said, not sounding worried at all.

Harry just brushed passed her and continued to his room, where he promptly slammed the door and fumed. The sound of the slamming door made Dudley scream loudly. His aunt hushed Dudley as she stepped down the stairs. The red-faced man waited for his wife to quiet the baby. Dudley continued to cry.

"That boy treats me like a wicked monster in one of his fairy tales no matter what I say! I'm at my wits end, Petunia," he was infuriated.

"I'll go and talk to him, Vernon," Petunia passed the crying baby to Vernon, whose face screwed up in disgust. He awkwardly patted Dudley's back in an attempt to console him.

Petunia made her way back up the stairs towards Harry's room, she tried the knob but the door was locked. Sighing, she collected herself before knocking. She never really enjoyed talking to Harry, the boy was too… different. They never connected and they never would. He was always shut up in his room acting out scenes from books and movies, _by himself._ In fact, she could hear the boy doing that exact thing right now. He sounded as if he could be having a real conversation, instead of reading aloud from a book. He just wasn't normal. Petunia sighed again, just for good measure, and knocked on the door.

"Go away," Harry mumbled, annoyed.

"Harry, can I talk to you?"

"There's nothing to talk about!" He wished to be left alone, to fall into the world of fantasy. Dreaming up a better life. Where he had friends and family. He could hear his aunt sigh from the other side of the door.

"Listen, I've fed Dudley and Vernon will put him to bed. He should be fine until we get back. _Do not leave the house._ We'll be going now," Petunia explained curtly.

Harry turned towards the door, "You _really_ wanted to talk to me, didn't you? _Practically broke down the door!_ " He scathed.

Aunt Petunia didn't respond. Harry could hear her heels clacking as she went down the stairs. Shortly after he heard the front door open and close. His aunt and uncle had gone. Harry was miserable, he flung himself down onto his bed and curled into a ball. He hated it here, no one treated him with respect and expected him to do everything. _It's just not fair!_ He thought. Harry shifted onto his back and took in his room. Walls were covered with posters of fantastical movies, pictures of his mother and father, and shelves piled with books upon books. A tiny smile spread across his face as he regarded the titles. _Alice in Wonderland, Grimm's Fairytales, Tales of Beetle the Bard_ … every possible fantasy book was there. He looked towards the wall above his bed, where he kept his favorite paraphernalia from the books and movies he loved. There were wands and swords, and small plush goblins and pegasi, a fluffy puffskein. Just then he noticed something was missing, a plush elf. Harry stood up abruptly, furious.

"Dobby!" Harry cried. "Someone's been in my room again! I hate that! _I hate it!"_

Harry rushed towards the door and flung it open. Marching down the hall to his aunt and uncle's room where Dudley was supposed to be sleeping. He wasn't sleeping however, he was screaming bloody murder. Harry spotted his precious elf, Dobby, thrown haphazardly across the floor. He seethed.

"I hate you… I HATE YOU!" Harry shouted as he ran to the fallen plush, he scooped it up and held it to his chest. "Someone take me _away_ from this horrid place!" He cried.

Thunder outside rumbled loudly. Dudley continued to cry. He stared at Harry, despair in his innocent teary eyes. Harry glared back, silently accusing Dudley for all his problems. He would make himself sick if he continued to cry like this. Harry rubbed his temples, he was going to be blamed if Dudley got sick.

"What do you want?" He mocked the baby. "You want a _story?_ " Dudley cried louder in response.

"Fine," Harry gritted. He schooled himself to tell one of his favorite stories, he made minor changes to insert himself into the story.

"Once upon a time there was a talented young man whose family _always_ made him stay home with the baby. And the baby was a spoiled child, who only wanted everything for himself. The young man was practically their servant. But what no one knew… was that the Lord of the goblins had fallen in love with the boy, and he had given the boy special powers. So one night, when the baby had been particularly _cruel_ to the boy, he called upon the goblins for help."

Thunder crackled from outside, lightning flooded the room with white light. Dudley cried louder, drool and mucus coating his face. From somewhere unknown, goblins awoke at Harry's words. They _listened._ Harry felt a warm rush of power run through him. He felt empowered to tell his melodramatic story. He felt he had an _audience._ Harry continued his story.

"'Say your right words,' the goblins said. And we'll take the baby away and you will be free."

From that same unknown place, the goblins gasped. They were prepared to grant the boys wish, so long as he said the _word._ They would do anything to please their Lord, and pleasing their Lord meant pleasing the boy, if he _asked._ Harry's story went on, he was completely ignoring Dudley now. Lost in his imagination, empowered by some unseen force.

"But the boy knew, that the Lord of the goblins would keep the baby, in his castle forever and ever and ever and turn it into a goblin," Harry turned towards the child's crib, his eyes gleaming. He walked towards it.

"And so the boy suffered in silence. Until one night, the boy tired from a day of housework, and hurt from the cruel words of his aunt and uncle, he could no longer stand it."

Harry had kneeled by the crib at this point. Dudley was still screaming, reaching for Harry, wishing for comfort. Harry couldn't take the crying anymore. He ceased his tale and hoisted Dudley from the crib. Crying and gurgling he clung to Harry. Harry bounced him on his hip, trying to shush the baby.

"Oh, alright already!" Harry sighed. Dudley cried.

"Come on, knock it off!" Harry was becoming increasingly annoyed. _It's just not fair!_ Dudley hiccuped and rubbed his eyes, continuing to scream.

"Stop it, stop it!" He pleaded. Dudley wouldn't stop. "I'll say the words!" Harry threatened, emptily.

From far away, the goblins listened carefully, hopeful the boy would say the word. They waited with bated breath.

"Is he going to say it?" One of the goblins hissed.

"Say what?" Another one asked loudly. He was promptly shushed by the others.

"Listen," The first goblin began. "He's going to say the _word!_ "

Excitedly, the goblins went back to listening. Eyes shining, hearts pounding, they waited. Harry began an air of desperation about him.

"Voldemort!" He called, lifting Dudley above him. "Voldemort, wherever you might be, take this child far away from me!"

Thunder rumbled, Dudley cried. Harry waited expectantly. Nothing happened.

The goblins sighed and grumbled, deeply disappointed. One went back to sleep, unimpressed.

"What is with all that rubbish?" A goblin complained.

"That's not ever how it _starts!_ " Another chimed in.

They yet again, went back to listening, none hopeful. Thunder shook Harry's home, Dudley screamed.

"Oh Dudley, stop it!" Harry cried, exasperated.

He brought the baby to his chest and tried rocking him. He rubbed Dudley's back, Dudley continued to cry. Harry realized trying to get Dudley to shush was a waste of time. _He'll cry himself to sleep eventually._ He reasoned. Harry sat Dudley down in the crib and covered him with blankets. Moodily he began to leave the room. As he turned off the light and went to close the door. He stopped and turned towards the screaming baby. He stared the blanket-clad form down.

"I wish I _did_ know the right words," Harry proclaimed.

The goblins, losing their patience complained, to one another.

"Honestly, how can one be so _daft!_ " The first goblin exclaimed.

"How hard could it be to say 'Morsmordre'?" A goblin asked, loudly.

"Did he say it?" The half asleep one questioned.

" _Shut up!_ " Several goblins hissed.

Back in the house, as Harry turned to leave once more, he felt that warm power run through him again. He closed the door as a strange word filled his head. He stood in the hallway, confused, urged by something to say the strange word aloud. Harry's faced screwed up in thought.

"Mors… Morsmordre?" Harry whispered.

Everything went still, silent. The storm no longer pounded against the house. Dudley was no longer crying. Harry turned back towards the door concerned. Dudley never stopped crying so abruptly. Maybe something was wrong? Harry felt strange, unnerved. He slowly turned the knob, opening the door. Careful not to make a sound, he flipped the light switch back on. The room stayed dark. Harry's hair stood on end. The hallway light was on, why wouldn't this light work? It was just on!

"Dudley," he called softly. "D-dudley?" No sound came.

Harry swallowed and slowly walked towards the crib, hesitant. Maybe he should go back to his room and pretend nothing happened… No, clearly something was wrong. He didn't want to be blamed. Steeling himself he called out more firmly. As he did something rustled Dudley's blankets and chortled grotesquely. _That wasn't Dudley._ Harry's blood ran cold. He forced himself to continue to the crib. He stopped at the side and held his breath as he slowly reached down to pull the covers back. He ripped them off. Nothing was there.

Suddenly the storm started back up, thunder boomed, lightning lit the room. A snowy white owl began desperately pecking at the french doors, trying to get it. Harry gasped, his heart pounded. He spun around. He wasn't alone. There were… _things_ in the room, he could see them moving out of the corners of his eyes. He could hear them giggling and snorting, they made disgusting sounds. Turning this way and that, trying to get a glimpse, he saw them. Moving in the shadows, the corners, behind the dresser, under the bed. They were everywhere. Harry was frightened.

A deafening crash sounded and the french doors burst open. Harry spun around towards the doors just as the owl burst in. His eyes widened and his hands flew up as the owl flew around his head, Harry screamed. Abruptly, the owl stopped its attack and Harry slowly lowered his arms. He looked up. There in the doorway stood a _man._

" _...It's only forever, not long at all._

 _Lost and lonely, that's Underground."_

 **AN:  
So this Labyrinth AU is a prompt ObsidianPen came up with on Tumblr and it has literally been plaguing my mind ever since. So, I, uh, wrote it? I'm sure someone else will write a Harrymort Labyrinth AU, the post got around. So if you don't like mine there will probably be more. Please check out ObsidianPen, this was her brainchild and she is awesome. Literally, she is the best fanfic writer. Ever. If you like her, she also has a Tumblr where she posts things related to her fics, and she sometimes posts her art, which is amazing.  
ANYWAYS  
So this is my first time posting any fanfiction, I'm not too sure how this is going to turn out. We shall see. Please be patient with me while I figure things out. Honestly, I doubt anyone is going to read this, though. Lololol If by some miracle someone does read this fic, please feel free to leave any criticism/suggestions/feedback, etc. THANK YOU AND YOU ARE CUTE AND ALSO HI**


	2. Into the Labyrinth

**_Into the Labyrinth_**

Harry gaped at the man. He wasn't even sure if you could actually call him a _man_. The person before him was more serpentine than human. Skin alabaster, eyes like rubies. He wore shadowy blue shimmering robes that clung close to his body. Harry openly stared at him, the man was intriguing. He practically radiated power, it filled the whole room. Harry forgot to be afraid as he just watched. The man stared back with the same intensity. Suddenly it hit Harry, he _knew_ this man! It wasn't possible, was it? It couldn't be…

"You're him, aren't you?" Harry started, voice calm. "The Dark Lord?"

Lord Voldemort only stood, unimpressed.

"Please," Harry tried again. "I… I need my cousin back."

"What's done, is done," Voldemort's voice was cold.

"I didn't mean it," Harry swallowed.

"Oh? But, you _did,_ " Voldemort smiled patronizingly.

Harry felt the blood drain from his face. Could the Dark Lord tell if he was lying? How did he know? Was he reading Harry's mind? He looked away, fixing his gaze on the floor. He needed to get Dudley back, his aunt and uncle would be furious. There was only one place Voldemort could have taken Dudley, Hogwarts. His castle resided beyond the goblin city called Hogsmeade. The only problem was that Harry didn't know how to get there. He'd have to reason with the Dark Lord.

"Please," Harry's voice shook. "Please, I have to get him back."

Voldemort's face held no emotion. But, his body was visibly tense, as if he was trying to hold himself back from something. Harry started to panic. Had he done something wrong? Was the Dark Lord angry? _What did I do?_ The sentence wrapped itself around his thoughts, over and over. Voldemort took two steps closer to Harry, Harry took a step back. The Dark Lord sighed softly and crossed his arms over his chest. Harry got the impression he was annoyed now, but his face was still blank. Harry's panic continued.

"Harry," Voldemort began softly. "Go back to your room, read your books," he stepped closer again, Harry didn't move this time. "Forget about the baby."

 _Forget about Dudley?_ That sounded nice. He thought about going back to his room, how much easier it would be. Instead of arguing with this stranger he could read and act until his aunt and uncle came home. He wouldn't have to soothe a crying child or change him. He could do whatever he wanted. Really, he should be grateful to the Dark Lord, he had given Harry freedom. Instead of complaining, he should be thanking the man _worshiping him._ Harry shook these thoughts away, they made his head foggy. Of course he couldn't leave Dudley! They were cousins, family! How could he let Dudley get turned into a goblin? Harry's mind began to clear, he grew angry. This man had _stolen_ his cousin and expected him to do nothing? He was wrong.

"No," Harry stated. He glared at the Dark Lord.

Voldemort looked shocked for a second. He schooled his features and tried again.

"I've brought you a gift," he held out his hand and a large clear sphere appeared in his waiting palm. Harry looked confused.

"It's simply a crystal, but if you turn it this way," he began elegantly juggling the crystal back and forth in one hand. It was enchanting. It moved so fluidly as if his hand and the crystal were one. "It'll show you your dreams, Harry," Voldemort practically purred.

Harry was entranced. He _wanted_ that crystal. He'd never wanted anything so much. The Dark Lord started juggling the crystal with both hands now, only it didn't look like he was juggling it. It looked like he was gently caressing the crystal and the crystal seemed to move through his hands on its own. The movements were so fluid and so graceful it was beautiful. He'd do _anything_ to have that crystal. Voldemort had him and he knew it.

"But," Voldemort began, still twirling the crystal. "This is no gift for an ordinary boy, who watches after a screaming baby," he stopped his movements and offered the crystal to Harry. " _Leave me the child,_ " he whispered.

Harry's arm started to lift. All he wanted was the crystal. Why should he care if the Dark Lord had Dudley? Surely he would take good care of him… _And turn him into a goblin_ , The rational part of his mind supplied. Harry clenched his fist. No, he couldn't have the crystal. He had to get his cousin back.

"No," Harry whispered. Voldemort looked livid. Harry began to backpedal.

"I- I appreciate what you are trying to do for me, really," Harry's voice was shaking. "But, I need to get my cousin back. I can't just leave him!"

Voldemort was openly angry now. No one had ever gone against him. Slowly he brought the crystal back towards him, no longer offering it. He contemplated it, who could turn down such a gift? He had just granted Harry's greatest wish and offered him a priceless token. How could anyone insult him so? Harry had to be punished. He held the crystal tighter, it shimmered, no longer a crystal. It was a snake, coiled around his fingers, hissing angrily. Harry visibly tensed, the boy was afraid of snakes. The Dark Lord recalled, a few years ago, when Harry was in the backyard weeding the garden. A small snake slithered across the young man's shoe, it was the first time he saw Harry truly afraid. The boy had screamed and fallen over himself trying to scurry away. Voldemort later killed the snake. But now, he held one threateningly.

"Harry," The Dark Lord's calm voice forced Harry to focus on him. "Don't defy me," he threw the snake.

Harry screamed as the snake landed on him. It immediately wrapped around his throat. He tried his best to pry it off, but it wouldn't budge. He couldn't stop screaming, his eyes filled with tears. The snake tightened its hold. Harry couldn't breathe now, he clawed at the snake. It had only cut off his airway for a moment before it turned into a light fabric. Harry flung the fabric off him, breath ragged. It slowly drifted towards the ground. Harry watched it, clutching his neck. As the fabric hit the ground it turned into a small goblin. The goblin looked up at Harry, whose eyes were bulging, and laughed cruelly before scampering off. Still holding his throat, Harry looked up at the Dark Lord, who watched Harry's fear impassively.

"You are no match for me, Harry," the Dark Lord was vaguely smug.

Harry had no doubt that Voldemort had power over him.

"Please," Harry swallowed, his voice shook. "I have to have my cousin b- back," he was shaking.

Voldemort was surprised, though he did not show it. How could the boy still ask this of him? How could he convince the boy it was futile? _The Labyrinth._ Yes, surely the boy would give up once he saw his Labyrinth.

"You want the child?" Harry nodded slowly. Voldemort turned towards the open french doors and pointed outwards, he smiled. "He's there, in my castle."

Harry rushed passed him, focused on where the Dark Lord was pointing. He gasped when, instead of the balcony of his aunt and uncle's room, he was faced with something completely different. His backyard was gone. He stood on dead soil in a landscape he had never seen before. Facing towards the most spectacular scene he had ever witnessed. There was a stone Labyrinth in the distance. On a hill within the Labyrinth Harry could just make out a large castle.

"Is that… Is that Hogwarts?" Harry breathed. Unconsciously, he took a step towards the Labyrinth. The thought of exploring it made his heart pump faster.

"Turn back, Harry, before it's too late," Voldemort's attempts to dissuade him only made Harry more interested.

" _I can't,_ " Harry took another step towards the Labyrinth. The Dark Lord sighed.

It seemed Harry was going through with this no matter what. Voldemort would let him, but he wouldn't make it easy. He stepped behind Harry, nearly touching him.

"It's further than you think," the Dark Lord whispered into Harry's ear. Harry shivered. "and time is short."

The idea of setting a time limit had just come to him. That would seem fair, wouldn't it? It was perfect, really. Surely Harry would try until the end, but once time ran out he would give up. It really _was_ a fair chance, even if he tweaked the game. He had all the power after all. A clock with 13 hours appeared on the branch of a tree, the Dark Lord gestured towards it. Harry looked at the odd clock.

"You have 13 hours to solve the Labyrinth," at Voldemort's words Harry gazed towards the Labyrinth again. The Dark Lord tilted Harry's chin towards him, forcing eye contact. "If you fail, the child is _mine_."

Harry swallowed and forced his head away. 13 hours? That couldn't be too bad. It really didn't look that difficult. Besides, one of his favorite books had a larger Labyrinth in it, and the hero had gotten through it easy enough. He was certain he could solve it. But, where was the entrance?

"How am I to get in?" He turned to face the Dark Lord, only he wasn't there. Voldemort and his 13-hour clock had vanished. Harry was alone.

Harry took off towards the giant stone maze. It was a fair bit away, The Dark Lord could have at least brought him closer. It seemed like he walked for 30 minutes before the Labyrinth looked any nearer. The time limit felt real to him then. He didn't have a watch, and there were no clocks around the trees. How was he to know how much time had passed? Perhaps there would be clocks in the Labyrinth if only Harry could get there…

The sun had risen before Harry got close enough to the giant stone structure to look for the entrance. He wandered around the outside for a bit but found nothing. He was getting quite desperate when he found someone also outside of the Labyrinth. Harry stopped, about to ask the person how to get in, he noticed it wasn't a person at all! It was a goblin! Probably the most interesting looking goblin he had met so far, granted he hadn't meant many goblins, but still. The goblin was short, it wore grubby clothes but still looked quite elegant. The thing had jewels and gems all over it's tattered clothes. It had the shiniest blond hair Harry had ever seen, and it- oh. Harry quickly averted his eyes, the goblin also seemed to be _relieving_ himself into a tiny pond. How was he supposed to ask for directions? Should he just stand there and wait while the goblin finished? Should he let the goblin know he was there? Shoving all his embarrassment away, Harry loudly cleared his throat.

"Excuse me?" Harry was still turned away.

"Oh!" The goblin quickly tucked himself away. "Excuse me!" The goblin had a faint blush on his delicate skin.

Harry gawked. He didn't know goblins could be so beautiful. He'd always read that they were horrid creatures, and the goblins he'd seen so far were hideous. But, this one had soft features and bright eyes. He almost looked human. The goblin took one look at Harry and it's embarrassment faded, he looked cross.

"Oh, it's _you,_ " he walked away from Harry picking up something as he went. Harry thought this was rude.

"Can you help me?" He asked anyway. The goblin ignored him.

The goblin made his way toward the Labyrinth's wall holding a contraption in his arms. As he got closer he pulled a lever back and sprayed a small flying creature. He promptly shouted _58_ , kicked dirt onto the creature and moved along the wall searching for his next victim. Harry ran towards the fallen thing. It had wings, two sets of arms and two sets of legs, it was hairy all over. Harry didn't think it deserved the goblins cruel treatment and picked up the poor thing. He cradled it to his chest. How could anyone ever hurt something so small?

"How could you?" He voiced, the goblin ignored him. "You're a monster," he mumbled. Just then the creature bit him, he cried out and dropped it. The goblin laughed.

"What did you expect doxies to do?" The goblin chuckled.

Harry didn't know what a doxie was but he didn't expect it to bite him. The goblin had found another doxie, which he sprayed and kicked away. Even though one of them had bit Harry, he still didn't think they deserved sure terrible treatment.

"You're dreadful!" He said incredulously. The goblin scoffed.

"No, no I am not. I'm _Draco," t_ The goblin seemed very proud of this fact. "And who are you?" He asked, unimpressed.

"Harry," he replied dully. Draco scoffed again and turned away.

"I knew it." He chuckled. He continued on his way down the wall, shooting down doxies and ignoring Harry. Harry followed him.

"Do you know where the door to the Labyrinth is?" He asked.

"Maybe," Draco shot down another doxie as he answered. Not at all interested in talking to Harry.

They walked for a few more steps, but Draco offered no more information. He just continued to shoot and kick more of those flying things. Harry grew impatient.

"Well, where is it?" He finally asked.

"Where's what?"

"The door!"

"What door?"

Harry sighed, frustrated. He didn't very much care for this goblin. He was beautiful but he was down right rude and just unhelpful.

"It's hopeless asking you _anything!"_ Harry shouted. He turned to find the door himself when Draco answered back.

"Not," Draco began, smug. "If you ask the right question," he went back to spraying doxies.

The right question? Was this just a word game? Was this his first test? To solve the Labyrinth, did he have to solve how to get _into_ it? That didn't seem fair. He had to ask the right question… Perhaps it was just the wording.

"How do I get into the Labyrinth?" Harry asked.

Draco abruptly stopped his twisted little game of shooting doxies and turned around. His eyes gleamed. A smile spread across his face.

"Now _that's_ more like it!" He sounded truly pleased. He walked back towards Harry, then passed him and stopped. He waited for Harry, who followed quickly.

"You get in," He point towards the wall and as he pointed the wall opened up. " _There_."

Harry was transfixed. The doors were massive, fog billowed out of the Labyrinth. Clearly, no one had gone inside in a very long time. He took a few steps towards the door when Draco spoke again.

"You're really going in there?" The goblin was bewildered. Harry turned back to Draco.

"I have to," he said simply then walked towards the Labyrinth again.

Draco didn't stop him this time. He entered. For a while he just stood there. There was a lot of debris in each direction. All of it was covered in some sort of sparkling dust, the air was still thick with fog and had a weirdly sweet smell to it. Like sweet, too ripe, fruit. It wasn't very impressive, just… weird. Was this really the Labyrinth? There were only two choices to go! Left or right. There were no turns, it just went straight on in both directions. He looked each way again. Draco was beside him now, he jumped.

"Cozy, isn't it?" Draco said dryly. "So, left or right?"

Harry looked both ways again. He didn't have much of a choice, did he? Both ways were exactly the same, endless. Wasn't the point of a Labyrinth to have twists and turns and dead ends? How was two identical paths a Labyrinth? Harry didn't get it. He was confused.

"Why are they the same?" He asked, still looking around. Draco laughed.

"You're not going to get very far, are you?"

Harry scoffed. "Well, which way would you go?"

Draco made a show of looking around, just as Harry had done. Harry glared down at him. He didn't like being made a fool. Then Draco shrugged and faced Harry.

"I wouldn't go either way," he smiled up at Harry triumphantly. Harry sighed.

"You really _are_ no help," Draco just continued to smile at him. Harry sighed again. "You can leave now," Draco looked offended.

"You know what's _your_ problem?" Draco scathed. "You take too much for granted."

Harry didn't see what this had to do with anything, he didn't have a chance to ask before the goblin spoke again.

"Take this Labyrinth for instance," Draco gestured at the walls. "Even if you _do_ somehow manage to figure it out, you'll never get back out again," he turned to leave. He looked smug as if he had properly scolded Harry. Harry was a bit bemused.

"Well, I guess that's your opinion then," Harry shrugged.

Draco stopped leaving to look back up at Harry, clearly his words hadn't affected the boy as he hoped.

"Yes, and it's better than yours!" The goblin stomped back out the doors. Harry thought the goblin was being childish now.

"Thanks for nothing, Dracula," Harry turned to leave. Draco groaned loudly and turned back around.

"It's _Draco!"_ He spat. He turned to leave again. "Don't say I didn't warn you!" He shouted at Harry as he flung the door shut.

 _Warn me of what?_ Harry thought. All that goblin did was annoy Harry! Nothing he said made any sense, and he didn't warn him about anything! Harry scoffed and turned back towards the problem at hand. A Labyrinth with no turns. He contemplated the pros and cons of going left or right, but there were no pros or cons. They both were the same. How was he to choose? He could go left, but then, what if left was a dead end? The same could be said for right. He looked up towards the wall, it was too high to climb. He couldn't get a better view. Sighing he decided to go right. As he uncertainly walked down the path, he noticed very odd things. Moss with eyes, dead flowers with teeth. He even saw a tree limb that was _moving._

He walked and walked. He tripped over debris a few times but still, he walked. How could one path be so long? And yet when he looked ahead, all he saw was the same. Long stretched out corridor with no turns, covered in sparkling dust and moss with eyes. He was becoming agitated. He leaned against a jagged wall. What was the point of this? Was this a trick? It just went straight! How was he to solve a Labyrinth when there was no Labyrinth to solve? _Maybe it just goes on forever._ Harry thought.

"Maybe it doesn't," Harry said aloud to himself. "Maybe I'm just taking it _for_ _granted_ that it does," Harry's logic seemed to give him more spirits. He took off at a run.

He ran. He ran so long he got a stitch in his side and he could hardly breathe at all. But, he continued to run. There just had to be a turn somewhere. When Harry felt his legs would drop, he stopped running, panting heavily. He sat down on the stone ground trying to catch his breath. Once the stitch had left his side, he got back up and walked some more. _Oh, what's the point!_ He thought. He was angry now. Clearly this was going nowhere. Harry sank back down on the ground and buried his head in his arms. _What am I going to do?_ Just then he heard a small voice coming from behind him.

"Hello," it said.

Harry looked behind him, but there was just wall. Looking around he found a small worm with odd features. As if it was stuck between human and worm. It had a small mop of dirty blonde hair on it's tiny head, it's whole body was blue and fleshy. Could the worm have talked? Feeling stupid Harry spoke up.

"Did you… did you just _talk?_ " He asked the worm. It smiled serenely up at him.

"Yes, I did actually, I said 'Hello'," the worm had a sleepy voice.

Harry wasn't sure what to say to the little blue worm. It was by far the weirdest thing Harry had seen in his life. Was he supposed to talk to it? _Should_ he talk to it? Well, there was no one else to talk to, so he might as well. But what do you say to a _worm?_

"Would you happen to know how to get through this Labyrinth?" Harry blurted out.

"I'm afraid I don't," replied the worm. "Would you like to come inside and have some pudding?"

The small worm gestured towards an equally small hole in the wall. Harry wasn't sure if the worm was serious or not.

"Oh, um, no thank you," Harry politely declined. "Are you sure you don't know a way through? It's really important that I solve this Labyrinth, but there are no openings or anything! It just goes on and on and-" he sighed, exasperated.

"Perhaps you aren't looking right. There are loads of openings."

" _What?_ "

"The Labyrinth is full of trickery. Things aren't always what they seem in this place," the worm's tone was one of warning.

"Could you- would you mind showing me an opening, then?" Harry didn't believe the worm.

"There's one right in front of you."

Harry looked up, but there was just wall. Was this worm insane?

"Go on," Encouraged the worm. "Touch the wall then," the worm seemed to know Harry wasn't convinced.

Slowly Harry got off the ground and took a step. He looked back at the worm who nodded. Hesitant he went to touch the wall, only there was no wall. His hand disappeared into it, he gasped and jumped back. Harry glanced back at the worm again, his eyes wide.

"You'll find your way, if not always in the way you expect," the worm spoke dreamily.

"Um, right, thanks," Harry turned back to the wall.

Harry walked through the foe wall, it shimmered as he went. Now he was faced with the option he had when he first entered the Labyrinth. Left or right. Only this time, each path didn't go on and on. He could see other walls and turns down both corridors. Which way to go? Maybe he'd have better luck with left this time. He started down that way when he heard the little worm again. Sighing he turned around.

"You can't go that way," the worm repeated.

"What? Why not?"

"Never go that way."

The worm wasn't making any sense, of course he could go that way! But the crazy worm had been right about the opening. He decided to trust it and went right. Not bothering to say goodbye or question the worm further.

"He's not quite ready for you yet," the worm whispered to itself after the boy had gone.

 **AN: Ah, um, yeah… So originally I had planned to post every 2-3 days… I've actually had this chapter waiting around half finished for a couple of days. Honestly, I have really bad writing anxiety. (which is hilarious because I want to be a writer/author.) So I thought I'd inch my way into more writing confidence by doing fanfiction, but then I could never get the courage to write/post my ideas. And then ObsidianPen posted that prompt and I figured that it might be a bit easier to start off on an AU prompt. It's not. I still hate everything I write and the anxiety is still there. But I** _ **really**_ **want to write this. I really, really want to be a better writer. I am going to stick pretty close to the movie, but not everything will be exact. And I** _ **will**_ **see this through til the end. So I just wanted to say thank you for sticking around and putting up with my shit. Please feel free to leave any criticism/suggestions/feedback/etc.**


	3. Darkness

**_Darkness_**

"I saw my baby,  
crying hard as babe could cry.  
What could I do?  
My baby's love had gone,  
and left my baby blue.  
Nobody knew…"

This part of the Labyrinth was very different from before. Whereas the last bit only went one way, this part went every way. There were constant turns and twists, openings that only met walls, walls that had openings, it was maddening. Harry was sure he was going in circles. The walls were still too tall for him to climb, he wished he could get a better view. He could see the castle in the distance, upon its hill. Every time Harry thought it seemed closer, he would turn around and it would be further away than before. None of it made sense! Was Hogwarts moving? Harry didn't know. He needed some sort of strategy for getting through the Labyrinth so far he had been taking right turns, but that was getting him nowhere. Just dead ends. _Maybe I could leave signs?_ Harry thought, he began searching his pockets for something to write with. He had nothing. Looking around Harry found a sharp piece of discarded rock, maybe he could make marks with this? He bent down and ran it against the stone covered ground. Sure enough, it left a white streak in its wake.

Harry decided to draw arrows pointing each direction he went. That way if he ran into a dead end he could retrace his steps. He made an arrow pointing straight ahead, moving that way as he got back up. What he didn't notice as he left, was a small goblin coming out from under the stone and _removing_ his mark. At every intersection, Harry stopped and scratched on the walkway. Every time he left a mark, that same small goblin would change it. Harry didn't notice. A few times however, he would hear something that sounded like Dudley crying. When he heard this Harry would take off into the direction of the screaming and get lost again. Harry quickly realized that each time he followed these cries, they would take him further from the castle. He stopped following Dudley's screams. They only got louder as he ignored them, though. The cries became more terrible, as if Dudley was in great pain. Harry clapped his hands over his ears. He walked with his ears covered for a bit, but it only got more intense, the cries were _horrid_.

 _What could possibly make Dudley cry like_ that _?_

The cries were inside Harry's head now. His eyes watery, he sank to the floor, still clutching his ears. It felt real, it sounded real. Harry had not heard Dudley cry like this before, he'd not heard _anything_ cry like this shrieks and screams became distorted, echoed, a high cold laugh could be heard alongside them. He began crying with the screams. Harry had never known something this horrible. He was going to be driven to insanity by his cousin's cries of pain. There was nothing he could do, how could he stop something in his mind? _Trickery._ The word appeared in Harry's thoughts, pulling on something. _The Labyrinth… is full of trickery._ This was a test, meant to disrupt him from his path. _This isn't real!_ As soon as Harry came to that realization, the crying stopped. Slowly Harry uncoiled from himself, having curled into a ball on the floor. He sat up against a stone wall. He was shaking, his eyes bloodshot and wet, his throat stung a bit. Harry smiled, though. _It wasn't real._ He was laughing now. _It wasn't real!_ He removed his glasses and scrubbed his shirt sleeve over his face, standing up, still chuckling a bit. Harry had read once, that Labyrinths drove people mad. He never understood that. How could a maze drive someone insane? Harry now knew. There was some sort of magic within the Labyrinth that toyed with minds. _Clever,_ Harry thought, _but I'm smarter than that._ He picked up his rock and began walking again, leaving arrows at crossroads.

Harry found himself at another dead end, sighing he went to turn around, searching for his marks. Only to find they were gone. Exasperated he bent down to touch the stone which he had _just_ left an arrow on. How could it have vanished? Harry was irritated.

"It's not fair!" He threw the rock as far as he could.

"Of course it isn't fair," two voices spoke together.

Harry turned back to the dead end, only it wasn't a dead end anymore. Standing where there once was only a stone wall, were twin ginger-headed _sphinx_. Each one placed before a door, guarding them. They both watched Harry, smiling, tails twitching.

"I- I thought this was a dead end," Harry voiced.

"Actually, that's the dead end, behind you," said the sphinx on the right.

Harry spun around, only to find the words to be true. Where there used to be a crossroads was now only wall. Harry blinked at if for a few seconds. _The Labyrinth is changing._ The twin sphinx were staring at Harry, impish grins on their faces. Weren't sphinx supposed to be female? These were obviously male, nothing was ever right in this place.

"Well, what am I to do now?" Harry frowned. If these really _were_ sphinx he would have to solve a riddle. Would he have to solve two riddles? That didn't seem fair.

"The only way out," began the one on the left, "is to try one of these doors."

"One of them leads to Hogwarts," the one on the right was speaking now, "and the other leads to certain death." They both smiled widely at this, something glinting in their eyes.

"Am I to solve which door is which, is that the riddle?" They nodded once at Harry. "How?"

"There are two rules," they spoke together, it unnerved Harry when they did this. "You can only ask one of us about where the doors lead."

"The second rule," the right one was speaking alone now, "is that one of us always tells the truth, and the other always lies."

"I should warn you," the left one began, "he always lies."

The right sphinx looked scandalized. "I do not! I tell the truth!"

"Oh, what a lie!" They both laughed heartily.

Harry watched them for a moment. Each sphinx was guarding a door, each door looked identical, just like the sphinx. One door leads to death, the other to his destination. He could ask one of them which door to take, but he might not get a straight answer. So, the real question was, which one lied? _Knights and Knaves,_ Harry's mind supplied. Yes, this was reminiscent to one of his books. Only it was obvious who lied and told the truth based on appearance and- oh. _Their personalities!_ The Knights were more gallant, noble. The Knaves were the opposite. But these twins seemed to be the same. The left one _did_ try to warn him about the right, but the right seemed offended. Either one could be lying. Sighing Harry decided to take a chance with the left sphinx.

"Alright," Harry began. The twins stopped laughing, they now looked very serious. Harry walked up to the left.

"Would he tell me that this door leads to the castle?"

"Yes."

If the right one was the liar, then the left door would lead to certain death and the right one would lead to Hogwarts. But if the right one wasn't the liar then the left sphinx would have lied to him. So if the left sphinx had lied to him then the answer was no, and the right door would still lead to Hogwarts. Harry smiled, he had figured it out. It was simple.

"The right door leads to certain death, and the left leads to the castle," he stated.

"Are you sure?" The twins spoke together.

"Yes."

Grinning, the twins shared a look and moved away from the doors. Harry slowly turned the knob of the left door, once it swung open he could see a stone corridor, at the end of which he could see _Hogwarts!_ Harry was ecstatic, he had never solved a riddle like this before. He had done it! This wasn't so hard, he'd have Dudley back long before the 13 hours were up.

"This is a piece of cake!" Harry said as he walked down the corridor.

The floor beneath Harry opened up, and he fell.

Harry screamed as he plummeted down, it was dark, he couldn't see, there was nothing to grab onto. He flailed his arms out anyway, calling for help. Suddenly he stopped his descent. Something was holding him.

"Hello?" He called, voice rough.

There was no answer, Harry was suspended in some sort of dark narrow hole. There was an awful smell around him, Harry wished he could cover his nose. His eyes began to adjust. He could make out _things_ on the walls. Several of the things held him. Harry started to panic. What were they? Why were they holding him? Where was he? He had chosen the right door! Why was he here? How was he going to get out? Harry's eyes had fully adjusted to the lack of light by the time he was able to tame his panic. Thankfully, his glasses were still on his nose. The things on the walls were clear now, and Harry was horrified. They were _hands_. Hundreds of them, sprouting from the walls. Human hands. Some of them were rotten, others were fresh and bloody. Harry shrieked, he violently jostled from their grip.

Harry fell once again.

He screamed the rest of the way down, high cold laughter mixed with his yells. Harry landed on dirt, miraculously he hadn't broken anything. Harry stayed down. He heard something shut above him. He didn't move, he kept his eyes screwed shut. He could only see hands. Rotting, dead, bodiless hands. _Hundreds_ of them. He was shaking, his stomach clenching. Maybe they weren't real. The Labyrinth had played with his mind earlier, maybe this was the same. _But the smell._ Harry's stomach heaved, emptying itself onto the floor before him. There was no doubt in Harry's mind that it was real. Shivering he opened his eyes, but there was nothing to see.

Everything was black, he was alone.

In the castle beyond Hogsmeade, the Dark Lord and his goblins stood around a large crystal, watching. Harry was shown in the clear orb, crying. The goblins laughed. The Dark Lord's face was blank. He had laughed when Harry screamed, but now he was silent.

"He shouldn't have gotten this far," as the Dark Lord spoke, the goblins laughter ceased. "He should have given up by now."

"He'll never give up, my Lord," a goblin with long blond hair said.

The Dark Lord kept his eyes on the crystal, watching Harry.

"He will."

"My Lord?"

Voldemort gazed at the blond goblin, who bowed, awaiting orders.

"Send your child to fetch Harry," he began, "have him take Harry to the start of the Labyrinth."

"Yes, my Lord," the blond goblin rushed out of the room.

Voldemort's eyes were drawn back to the crystal. Surely Harry would give up once he realizes he'll have to start all over again. The Dark lord laughed. The goblins exchanged wary glances. Harry would _beg_ for his mercy. He grabbed the crystal and crushed it, smirking. Another crystal replaced the last, Harry's face appeared immediately within. Voldemort checked the clock, nine hours left. Dudley would be needing another potion. He moved towards a table which contained nothing but potions, he grabbed one and handed it to a goblin. The goblin would know what to do with it. It bowed and left. The Dark Lord sat down and watched the crystal again. Draco's face appeared on the orb. Voldemort's terrible smile grew. _Soon._

" _...What kind of magic spell to use?"_

 **AN: I just wanted to say thank you to ObsidianPen, Anathema's Twist, Fae0306, and DarkLordTomarry. You guys are amazing and, just thank you so much for your support and help. YOU GUYS ARE CUTE AND I LOVE YOU! ...Ahem.  
Also, I wanted to explain something real quick. The riddle doors. In the movie Sarah does choose correctly (Harry does as well), so why do they fall into the oubliette? The law of the Labyrinth. The law of the labyrinth doesn't just apply to the movies labyrinth, but every labyrinth. It originates back to the Minotaur's Labyrinth. (Y'know, that nice beasty guy who lived in the Daedalus's labyrinth and ate people?) Basically, it just means that labyrinths have to make no sense. That they must be abstract. So, for example, when the labyrinth becomes predictable, or, when you start to find your way… everything changes. Nifty, huh? It's also a metaphor for life. When life gets easy, that's when it gets difficult.  
Why yes, I do have loads of useless knowledge, thanks for asking. c:  
Lastly, I wanted to apologize for how short this chapter is, the next one will be longer, I promise. Thank you for reading.**


	4. Friend

_**Friend**_

Harry sat at the bottom of the dark cavern, sobbing. Before Harry met the Dark Lord and entered his Labyrinth, he never cried. In fact, the last time he _did_ was a few years ago when he found a snake in the garden. He didn't know he was afraid of snakes until then, when one slithered onto his shoe. He did find the snake dead later, though it still scared him. Aunt Petunia had given him a popsicle and told him she was afraid of spiders. She said everyone was scared of something and that it was okay. But, Aunt Petunia wasn't so nice to him since Dudley had been born. Nobody cared about Harry now, everyone cared about Dudley.

Why was he going through this anyways? What was the _point_ of all of this? Nothing would change if he got Dudley back. Maybe he should give up… _No,_ Harry thought, he removed his glasses and scrubbed his face. He couldn't just give up! Dudley was only a baby after all. He _had_ to save him. Whether anyone cared or not.

Harry stood up, resigned to find a way out. He held out his arms and tentatively took a step, he only felt air. How large was this pit? He took another step, this time waving his arms. Still he felt nothing. Even if he did find a wall, would he be able to find an opening? Maybe the only way out was the hole he fell through. Harry swallowed, he did not want to go through that way. He continued to search, taking small steps, arms outstretched. He heard a shuffling noise.

There was something down here with him. Harry sank to the floor and covered his mouth, trying to be as silent as possible. The sounds got louder, then suddenly there was light. Harry blinked several times. A small candle was lit, its glow filled the darkness, Harry took in his surroundings. The area he was in wasn't that large. The ceiling was high up, even if he did want to crawl back through that hole there was no way he could reach it. The walls were very jagged, except for one small spot, it was smooth. Harry saw no door, no exit.

"Are you just going to sit there?"

Harry looked up to a smirking face.

"Oh! It's you!" Harry stood up, he was relieved to see someone else.

"Yes, _me,_ have you forgotten me already? Not very bright, are you?"

Harry's relief died as soon as it came. He forgot how rude the goblin was.

"I just-"

"I _knew_ you'd get yourself into trouble, told my Father-"

"Shut up and get me out of here!"

Draco looked affronted, his eyes wide, mouth agape. He quickly regained himself and scowled.

"Maybe I'm not here to let you out," Draco glared at Harry, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Right, you're in this dank hole for the atmosphere," Harry rolled his eyes.

"Well, it is quite nice, as far as oubliettes go that is," Draco made a show of looking around.

"An oubly-what?"

"You really _are_ dim," Draco laughed. "The _oubliette_ is where the Dark Lord puts people he wants to forget about. Lucky you," he sneered.

Harry's eyebrows shot up. _Does he want to forget about me?_ He frowned. That didn't make any sense, he must be trying to stop Harry from solving the Labyrinth. He _had_ been so close to the castle.

"Will you show me the way out?" Harry asked.

"Well, why _else_ would I be here?" Draco shook his head. "I've been ordered to take you back to the beginning."

" _What?"_

The beginning of the Labyrinth? But he had come so far! He _saw_ Hogwarts, he was almost there! How could he go back now? He could ask Draco to show him out of the dungeon and _not_ take him back to the start. But he wouldn't. Harry got the impression that Draco was very vain, he would want something in return. What could Harry give him? Harry looked him over, he was practically covered in gems and jewelry, obviously he liked the junk. Harry's hand flew up to his chest. Perhaps he could sway Draco with this…

"You like jewelry, don't you?" Harry asked.

"Yes…" He eyed Harry cautiously.

"Well, if you show me to the castle," Harry pulled out a chain from under his shirt. "I'll give you this."

Harry held out a long chain with a large silver charm on the end. The charm appeared to be a line within a circle within a triangle. The necklace wasn't gaudy like all of Draco's other jewelry but it was still alluring. Draco stared at it hungrily.

"You _do_ want it, yeah?"

"What? You mean _that?"_ Draco scoffed, "who in their right mind would want _that?"_ He eyed the necklace greedily.

"Oh, come on!" Harry sighed. "I know you want it, don't play coy."

Draco scowled at Harry. He began pacing, pulling at his hair. He stopped once and stared at the necklace again. Then something glinted in his eyes and he smiled widely.

"Alright, fine," he began. "How about this, you give me the necklace and I'll take you back to the beginning of the Labyrinth."

"You were going to do that anyway!"

"Yes, well, it'll make it an especially nice gesture on your part," Draco grinned up at Harry.

Harry couldn't believe the audacity the goblin had. He was beginning to think that dealing with Draco required more patients than he had. Harry grit his teeth, he'd have to plead with him. Harry quickly ran a hand through his hair. He let out a long breath and crouched down before Draco, they were eye level now. Draco's eyebrows shot up as Harry touched his shoulders.

"Please," Harry's voice was soft, eyes fixed on Draco's. "If you won't show me to Hogwarts, can you at least get me out of here?"

The goblin stared at him, jaw slack.

"Draco, _please_ , just get me out and I'll do the rest myself." Draco looked away, his face a bit pink.

"Alright," clearing his throat he stepped back, Harry's arms fell off him. "I'll see what I can do, but I don't promise anything."

Harry smiled brightly at him, Draco quickly turned around and walked to the one smooth patch of wall. He paced in front of it three times, Harry was about to ask what he was doing when a small door appeared. He slowly opened it, light shone through. Before they left Harry placed the necklace around Draco's head. Draco flushed, walking through the door.

"Come on then," Draco gestured for Harry to follow him.

On the other side of the door was another cavern, only this one wasn't just a hole in the ground. There was lots of light and giant stones covered in a sparkling dust. The underground corridor was massive. Draco and Harry walked slowly through it until a large stone face said something.

"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches," the voice was very low, it's stone mouth made grinding noises as it spoke.

Draco stopped walking, the blood drained from his face. He glanced at Harry, who just looked confused.

"D- don't listen to them," Draco's voice shook. "They lie," he turned walking faster. Harry, still confused, followed.

More stone faces spoke as they went down the corridor.

"It will happen tonight-"

"The Dark Lord lies alone, and friendless."

"Tonight, before midnight-"

"The Dark Lord will mark him as his equal."

" But, he will have power the Dark Lord knows not."

"Tonight,"

"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord."

The stones all spoke the last line together. Draco grabbed Harry's wrist and ran.

Draco stopped running once they reached a brick tunnel. They both clutched their sides panting for a moment. Draco looked absolutely terrified. He was shaking, and even though they had just sprinted, his face was pale. Harry thought he might faint.

"Just what exactly _were_ those things?" Harry asked.

Draco looked up at him shaking his head, he sat back against the brick wall and closed his eyes. That wasn't the answer Harry had hoped for.

"Is Voldemort going to die?"

Draco abruptly stood back up, he was very panicked now.

" _Don't say that!_ Don't you _ever_ say that!" He hissed. Draco paced, still pale, still shaking. Harry opened his mouth to ask another question, he shut it when Draco started rambling.

"I shouldn't have brought you this way," he fiddled with a clunky bracelet as he paced. "But how was I to _know?_ The prophecy monoliths have never spoken before! It's not _my_ fault, I can't be blamed," He quickly turned to Harry, harshly grabbing his arm. "You mustn't breathe a _word_ of this to anyone. Not a soul, understand?" Harry only blinked at him, Draco's grip tightened. " _Understand?_ "

"Ow, yes, let go of me," Draco let go, continuing to pace.

Harry watched him for a moment, rubbing his arm. Clearly Draco was worked up about the talking stones. They were creepy but he didn't understand why Draco cared so much. Draco told him they lied, so why did it matter what they said? Unless it was all true. Was there really someone out there stronger than the Dark Lord? Harry couldn't imagine it. Draco was still pacing, now muttering to himself. Was he that scared of the stone's words? He reached for Draco's hand.

"Come on, lets get out of here," Harry pulled him down the brick tunnel.

They silently walked down the corridor, until a crystal rolled passed them. Harry stopped and watched the clear orb go. Draco started to follow after the crystal, dragging Harry with him. They reached a juncture, where a small elderly goblin sat holding the crystal. Draco gasped, hand flying to his chest.

"What have we got here?" The old goblin croaked.

"Nothing," Draco responded quickly.

The goblin looked them over, its eyes settled on their entwined hands.

"Nothing?" The goblin shimmered. "Nothing at all?"

The Dark Lord stood where the goblin had been.

Draco immediately sank to the ground, bowing. "My Lord," he whispered.

The Dark Lord watched him, unimpressed.

"My Lord," he tried again. "What a pleasant surprise!"

"Hello, Doyle."

"Draco," Harry and Draco said together. Draco flushed, fixing his eyes on the floor.

"Yes, of course, _Draco,_ " Voldemort spoke to the goblin, but he only looked at Harry. "Could it be that you are _helping_ the boy?"

Draco swallowed. "Helping, Sir?" He shook his head. "In what sense?"

The Dark Lord glared at him. He took a step back.

"In the sense, that you are leading him towards the castle," Voldemort's voice was low.

"N- no, no, of course not, my Lord," Draco's voice quivered. "I was taking him back to the beginning."

" _What?_ " Harry shouted incredulously.

"I told _him_ I was going to help him, but actually-" The Dark Lord had his eyes set on the goblin's chest, Draco was unnerved. "My Lord?"

"What is that around your neck?" Voldemort asked quietly, face blank.

Draco slowly looked down, clutching the charm.

"I-it's nothing, my Lord."

The Dark Lord stared him down, Draco began to squirm.

"Diggle,"

"Draco," Harry corrected.

"Yes, _Draco,_ " Voldemort hissed. "If I thought, for one _second_ that you were betraying me, I'd be forced to suspend you head first into the bog of eternal stench."

Harry watched confused, yet again, Draco seemed he would faint. The Dark Lord was calm as if he'd just spoke about the weather instead of threatening someone. Draco sank to his knees at the Dark Lord's feet.

"Oh, _please_ , my Lord," he begged. "Not there, anywhere but there!"

Suddenly Draco was thrown against the brick wall, he let out a sharp breath as his head smacked into it. An unseen force twisted him upside down until Harry's necklace fell off, clattering to the ground. Draco was abruptly dropped on his head. He was shivering and wheezing.

"Pick it up," the Dark Lord whispered. "Give it back to him."

Draco hastily scrambled to his feet, scooping up the charm, and shoved it at Harry. Harry took it with wide eyes. The moment it was in his hands, the goblin quickly jumped back to the wall, head bowed.

"I don't understand," Harry voiced, inspecting the necklace.

"Of course you don't," the Dark Lord turned towards Harry, smiling softly. He reached for the chain and slipped it around Harry's neck. Harry flushed, looking away. Voldemort was standing too close now.

"How are you enjoying my Labyrinth, Harry?" The Dark Lord breathed in his ear.

Harry felt warm, his head a bit light. He glanced at Voldemort, he was smirking. _Enjoying the Labyrinth?_ What a loaded question! He _wasn't_ enjoying it, the Dark Lord clearly knew that. How could anyone have a good time in this place? It was horrible. The Dark Lord was mocking him. Harry scowled up at him.

"It's a piece of cake," he said, defiantly.

Voldemort's face, which was amused a moment ago, was now blank. He took a step back.

"Really?" He turned, the bizarre 13-hour clock was on the brick behind him. "Let's up the stakes then, shall we?" As he spoke the clock's hands whirled around, when they stopped the clock only left Harry with five hours.

" _That's not fair!"_

The Dark Lord smiled cruelly at him.

'The Labyrinth's a piece of cake, is it?" Voldemort walked past Harry, towards one end of the tunnel. "Let's see how you deal with this little _slice,"_ he threw a crystal into the darkness.

For a moment there was nothing but silence. Harry glanced at Draco, who watched the tunnel. A small scuffing noise was heard. Harry went to ask the Dark Lord what he had done when he noticed, he was gone. The noise grew louder, it sounded now like a large machine grinding away. Whatever it was it was getting closer. Draco stumbled backward.

"It's the cleaners!" He grabbed Harry.

" _Run!_ "

They both took off in the opposite direction of the grinding. They tripped and tumbled a few times, still they ran. Harry fell down and looked back. He caught sight of what was chasing them. A large machine that filled the whole tunnel, the face of it was full of sharp quickly moving parts that brushed away cobwebs and debris. Harry quickly sprung up, bolting. That machine could easily rip his skin apart, he understood why Draco was so terrified of it.

They ran until a gate blocked their path, Draco grabbed the bars and shook it violently, it didn't budge. Harry turned, scanning the area, there was nowhere else to go. He pushed on the gate, there was no way they could move it. The cleaners were getting closer. The side of the tunnel was crumbling near the gate, maybe they could move the brick out of the way and get passed…

"Here," Harry called.

He began shoving the wall, Draco joined in. They both shoved and the wall gave way, breaking into a dark room. The machine whooshed passed not a moment after. Draco and Harry lay on the floor panting.

"The cleaner's, bog of eternal stench, you _sure_ got his attention!" Draco complained, rolling onto his back.

If this was the Dark Lord's attention, Harry did not want it.

"What's the bog of eternal stench, anyway?" Harry panted. Draco shuddered.

"It's the worst place imaginable."

"Is that all it does? Is smell?"

Harry was confused, a stinky bog was the worst part of the Labyrinth? That didn't seem likely. Harry would wager that the hole filled with rotting hands was the worst part.

"Believe me, that's enough," Draco sat up. "But that's not all. It's a breeding ground for Dementors," he shuddered again.

"What's a Dementor?"

"A terrible, dark creature. They feed on happiness, leaving you only your worst memories. Sometimes they even suck out your soul. Incredibly nasty creatures," Draco stood, searching around.

Harry agreed. He sat up, his necklace swung heavily on this chest.

"Draco?" he began. "Why was the Dark Lord so interested in this?" He gestured at the charm.

Draco shook his head. "I wouldn't know. How did you come by it?"

"I found it," he tucked the necklace into his shirt. "It was lying at the park. It was just there, so I took it."

"It was left in a park?" Draco's eyebrows shot up. Harry nodded. "Peculiar…"

"Why is it peculiar?"

"Well," Draco sighed. "It's a very, _very,_ old goblin symbol. To find it in a human park is extremely strange."

Harry nodded. He decided to drop the subject, Draco was staring at him now, eyes narrowed. Harry didn't like it, he got up and started looking around. A little bit into the room, was a ladder.

"Look."

Draco's eyes brightened, he stepped up to the ladder testing his weight on the first rung. He motioned for Harry to follow him.

"A way out," he breathed and went to climb. Harry grabbed him.

"Wait a second!" the goblin turned. "How can I trust you now? You said you were taking me back to the beginning!"

Draco scoffed, going to climb again. "I told _him_ that."

So he _wasn't_ taking Harry back to the beginning? He lied to the Dark Lord. Harry found this hard to believe.

"How can I trust you?"

"Let me put it this way," Draco turned around, regarding Harry. "What choice have you got?"

Harry thought for a moment. He really didn't have a choice. He followed the goblin up the ladder. About a quarter way up the stupidly long ladder, Draco made conversation.

"You have to understand my position, Harry," he started, panting. "I'm a coward, and the Dark Lord scares me."

Harry figured that was the most honest thing the goblin had ever said to him. He didn't understand why Draco was telling him this, though.

"What kind of position is that?"

"It's no position! That's my point."

Harry scoffed, shaking his head. Draco scowled.

"Well you wouldn't be so brave either, if you knew the Dark Lord like I do," Draco trembled.

Harry didn't doubt that Draco had good reason to fear Voldemort. He had only met him twice and both times were frightening. The rest of the trip up the ladder was met with silence. Harry had never climbed up a ladder before, he rather enjoyed it. Until his arms and legs started shaking and he looked down. He couldn't see the ground, just ladder and darkness. He was about to ask how much further when Draco hit his head on a trap door. He cursed, lifting it up.

Draco crawled out first, only to land on his face. They had just exited through a _vase_ of all things. Harry tumbled out, landing with little grace. Looking around he saw he was back above ground, in the Labyrinth.

"There," the goblin panted. "You're on your own from now on."

"Wait!" Harry gasped, catching his breath. "You can't just leave me here!"

"Of course I can, and I am," Draco began to walk away, Harry grabbed his arm. "Oh, let go! I did what I said, I got you out of there!"

"Take me to Hogwarts," Harry demanded. "You seem to know your way around the Labyrinth, help me."

Draco laughed, humorlessly. "Help yourself," he huffed, yanking his arm back.

Harry went to reach for him again, instead of Draco's arm, he snatched a large bag that was encrusted with jewels. He ripped it off the goblin's belt and held it high in the air. Draco was livid.

" _Give that back!_ " he screeched, jumping to grasp it.

"Take me to the castle and you can have it back."

"What? _No!_ That's not fair!"

Harry thought for a second.

"No, it isn't, but that's the way it is, right?"

Draco growled at him, simmering in rage.

"Which way to the castle?" Harry asked, looking around.

Draco was silent for awhile just glaring at Harry. He waited patiently, eventually Draco sighed and pointed left. Harry smiled, walking in that direction, Draco following him grumbling. They didn't walk very far before they saw a strange old person with a large red bird on his head.

Harry stopped and gawked. The man was practically _ancient._ Harry had no idea what kept the man from simply dropping dead right there. The old man looked extremely odd. He had a long white beard that went past his middle, and very sharp, bright, clear eyes hidden behind half-moon spectacles. He stared back at Harry.

"Come here, my boy," the elderly man's voice was soft, gentle. Harry stepped up to him. Draco on his heels.

"And who's this?" the man asked, gazing at Draco.

"My friend," Harry spoke. The goblin gaped at Harry.

"Is he now?" The old man's face lit up, his eyes twinkled. "Excellent."

"Excuse me, Sir, but who are you?" Harry didn't understand why this weird old man was talking to them.

"That's not important," he brushed off, smiling. "You are searching for something, yes? In the castle beyond Hogsmeade?"

How did this man know what he was doing? Harry cautiously nodded. He glanced back at Draco, silently searching for answers. Draco stared up at him looking bemused.

"You see, my boy, sometimes the way forward is the way _back._ "

What? Was this man insane? What in the world was he talking about?

"Sir, I don't-"

"It does not do to dwell on dreams, and forget to live," the man whispered. "Remember that." Suddenly the man and his bird were gone.

"What the bloody hell was that about?" Harry asked Draco. He shook his head.

"Come on," the goblin grabbed his wrist, pulling Harry along.

 _The way forwards was the way back?_ Harry didn't understand, and Draco wasn't talking. Everyone in the Labyrinth were so strange, they never made any sense. It wasn't just the talking things in the Labyrinth either, everything about it was strange. How was Harry going to solve a place that made no sense in five hours? It wasn't possible! At least he had Draco with him, he was awful company but it was better than being alone. Plus, Draco knew his way around the Labyrinth. If he wasn't lying, though. Still, he was better off now than he was before. Perhaps he really could solve the Labyrinth. Maybe things would get easier. Harry smiled.

A loud roar broke Harry's musing. Draco let go of him and bolted in a different direction. Before Harry could catch him, Draco was out of sight.

Harry was alone.

 **AN: So, some superawesomemegamazing person created tribute art for this fic! You can check it out on tomriddleislordvoldemort on Tumblr. If for some reason you can't find it, it's also on my Tumblr which is hollyjinx. I'd put a link but, y'know, ff is r00d. It's awesome and you should check it out.  
Also, I've been posting every 5 days but this week is going to be very busy for me so I'm not sure if I'll be able to do that. If you don't see a new chapter on the 25th then it'll be out on the 30th. Sorry for any inconvenience.  
Lastly, I'm trying to improve my writing, so if you find anything weird or whatever with my writing, feel free to let me know. I've noticed I tend to be a bit repetitive with my words and I'm working on that. Also turning something from a movie into a written story is a bit awkward. I'm not always sure where to end things or how to segway into the next thing. Any feedback/suggestions/criticism is welcome. Anyways, thank you for reading! **


	5. Break

So, this isn't an update. I'm putting this fic on hiatus. I actually didn't really plan on this but it just sort of happened, y'know? I do plan on finishing it, though. Right now it's just… When I re-read this fic, it's awful. Like I violently hate it. I almost never actually hate anything I write but this…

So, sorry for any inconvenience and thank you for being patient with me.

ObsidianPen has written her Labyrinth AU called Wanderingly, if you're interested in that au I highly recommend you read that fic.


End file.
